Through The Looking Glass
by RobinSparkelz
Summary: They are biting words, and bone deep pain, they are tangled sheets and searing kisses they are empty promises and breathless confessions. "Say something I'm giving up on you" A Sasuke&Sakura Anthology.
1. Chapter 1

**Through the looking glass.**

**Chapter 1.**

_**By: RobinSparkelz**_

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Prompt: Perfect

* * *

Sasuke has been described as pretty, handsome, apathetic, sour, an adonis, a ugly bastard but to Sakura, Sasuke is beautiful. He is most beautiful she thinks, when he is above her, and inside her, when his hands caress her face and his arms cage her in, when his lips press against hers, when his tongue licks her most private parts and his teeth graze her clit, Sasuke to her, is the most beautiful when he looks at her with utter adoration and worships her body, when he is stripped bare and his eyes are a mass of swirling emotion, when he says I love you to her without uttering a word.

.

.

.

She remembers the first time they made love, all awkward fumbling and flushed cheeks, there was tentative touches and hesitant movements, it had been neither her first time, nor Sasuke's, but it had been there first time _**together**_, she had felt like a awkward teenager, losing it in the back seat of a car, overly conscious and nervous, and Sasuke had been uncharacteristically unsure, a blush staining his pale cheeks and she had thought maybe he didn't want to, but when he had laid a trail of kisses down her stomach, gently brushing her hip bones as he removed her panties, and laid a kiss just there and _**oh, oh.**_.. She knew he very much did want to, and as much as her, he wanted it to be perfect. So she called out to him, "Sasuke." And she remembers the erotic picture he had made, glancing up at her from between her legs, "I... this is perfect." She murmured.

**And it had been, so, so **_**perfect.**_

Tangled in sheets, her back pressed against his chest, her eyes drooped, as he gently drew circles on her stomach. "You" he whispered "..are perfect."

.

.

.

She is showing, through the pale pink sun dress, her growing belly is pushing through the fabric, she gently rests her hand over her bump, and continues gazing outside, she is sitting on a window seat in the library, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders, soaking in the watery rays of winter sun. This is where he finds her, she senses him immediately, but she only turns to look at him when he is a few feet away, and like always she can't help the smile that lights up her face when she sees him,_** her**_ Sasuke, but he is not smiling, instead a frown adorns his face and she knows why, her shoulders have shrunk, her lips are chafed, her face is thin and pinched. To Sasuke it seems as if Sakura has been completely drained of life, all except for the growing protrusion, their baby - who is _killing _her.

"Sit with me Sasuke-kun." She tells him and she shifts slightly so there is space next to her, gingerly he sits, swinging his legs up onto the window seat, gently he pushes her down next to him so her head is on his chest, and he winds his arms around her, and he can feel her bones through her dress and he closes his eyes tightly, and just sits with her, holds her, holds onto her _**forever.**_

He doesn't realize he is crying until she tell him not to. "Don't cry, don't cry for me Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

She is in premature labor, her body could not handle the strain of the child anymore, and there is blood, so much blood all over his hands from when he picked her up and rushed her to the hospital, her blood, the child's blood, he cannot think he only sees red.

"Mr. Uchiha, Mr Uchiha! "

The nurse is screaming at him, her eyes are wide, her voice to loud and he knows the question before she asks it, he stares down at the blood on his hand, her blood, hers, because of the child. _**Their child.**_

"Save her, save Sakura."

.

.

.

"Its been a week, he still hasn't been to see her." Naruto worriedly whispers to Ino.

.

.

.

He hates this hospital, he hates the smell, the walls, the patients, he especially hates the cries of the new born babies. He hates it all. But still here he is, walking down the darkened corridors, aimlessly, he cannot leave, he is trapped, because she is still here, and he cannot be alone, not again.

It is to late he realizes where he is, and to late to turn back. The nurse looks up, he is not supposed to be here, but she sees him, and there is pity in her eyes and he hates that more, all the pitying looks and hushed whispers, everyone stepping around him like he is a fucking time bomb, about to explode any second, and she says nothing.

His feet do not listen to his brain, and they drag him into the ward, it is absolutely still, except for the rhythmic beeping in the background, and he spots her almost immediately, he's entire body feels locked, his heart thundering in his chest and slowly he makes his way to her, and it is like she senses him, and her eyes blink open, and every hateful emotion built up inside him dissolves, and his body feels warm and there is a inexplicable feeling of joy and something else - unidentifiable, and slowly... so very slowly he leans down, and gently picks her up, she is tiny, not even the length of his arm, and immediately her tiny fingers latch onto his, and she blinks at him, wide eyed with green, _**green**_ eyes like her mother and he whispers, "You...are perfect."

.

.

.

**Note:_ This is a drabble series, its going to consist of one hundred chapters, thus the title. Please leave me prompts :D I write for the people! And Review, Review, Review even if its just a smiley face :D. They will all be SasuSaku drabbles. ;) Also in case of confusion Sakura dies, despite Sasuke's choice._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Through the looking glass.**

**Chapter 2.**

_**By: RobinSparkelz**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Prompt: Raindrops

**Part 1.**

* * *

For: Writophrenic

* * *

.

.

.

It's strange how rain is always supposed to mean prosperity, the end of famine, a fresh start, it's strange because rain always seemed to be present at the worst times in her life, when there was no possible sheen of growth or goodness. When the raindrops became the background music for her breaking heart.

_And they fell, and fell, and fell and she watched him love another girl.._

_._

_._

_._

His mother's funeral is big, and she watches the way his back shudders with sobs as they lower her into the ground, the way he grips his brother's arm, like a lifeline and all she wants is to be there for him, to be that lifeline, but she knows Sasuke, and he would not want her support, not want to show weakness, not to her, so she watches helplessly as he falls apart, and stays where she is next to Naruto.

After the service, she and Naruto wade their way through a sea of black, and wait patiently to the side as the many Uchiha's greet the grieving brothers, it's a long wait, and somewhere along the line she loses Naruto, she inches closer and closer as slowly the crowd disperses, and finally she catches a glimpse of him, his face is sheet white, his eyes red rimmed, lips chapped - he looks absolutely tragic, and her heart yearns to go to him, to smooth her thumbs over his face, and sweep his hair back from where it's tumbled over his forehead, but she can't, so she doesn't. Just like she hasn't a hundred times before.

Itachi has moved away to stand with his father, and Sakura sees her opening and begins her approach towards him, when she is just a few feet away ,she opens her mouth, her lips forming his name.

"Sasuke."

But someone beats her to it.

She turns slightly, watching as a pretty, _pretty_ red head, makes her way towards Sasuke, she watches as he lifts his head, and turns towards her, and her eyes can only widen in shock, her heart plummeting, as he gathers the women into his arms, arms that she has dreamt about holding her and buries his face in her hair.

He has never hugged her in public, he has barely hugged her in private, but here he is hugging, no _clinging_ onto this red head a women, a women she has never seen before.

"Her name is Karin." The smooth voice of Uchiha Itachi sounds behind her, and she turns, mortified at her thought processes, when this man and his brother she loves so _so much _have just lost their mother.

"Itachi-san." She says mortified.

He smiles at her, his never-ending patience, and calm aura, still so present despite the tragedy that has befallen them.

"I am very sorry." She says, and she doesn't know if she's offering condolences or apologizing for her improper thoughts.

But Itachi just smiles, wrapping one of his arms around her, and dropping a kiss onto her hair, and she feels comforted by him, when she is clearly supposed to be doing the comforting.

"I have to go." She says, when he releases her.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, got to get back to the hospital." She lies.

She took the entire morning off, so she could spends as much time as possible at the funeral, and even pop into the house afterwards, so she could be there for Sasuke, but he very obviously doesn't need her.

"Will you not first greet my father before you go, he is quite fond of you?"

She gives Itachi a watery smile at his question. Feeling acutely guilty, she nods. Deciding to greet Fugaku-san and then leave, she looks around the now emptying graveyard for a cap of silver hair, when she catches a glimpse of vibrant red, they are standing a little ways off -this Karin and Sasuke -under the shade of a sprawling oak, his hands loosely wrapped around her waist, their foreheads pressed together.

Blinking back tears. She hastily says.

"I'm running late Itachi-san, I'll come by the house.'

And before he can answer, and she can see the sympathy in his eyes, she leaves.

.

.

.

She does not visit the Uchiha mansion instead she works double shifts at the hospital, and sleeps in the on-call room for two nights in a row. When Tsunade catches her, she doesn't say anything, just sends her home at four in the morning, with instructions not to come back until tomorrow night for her night shift.

The streets are quiet so early in the morning and she walks slowly, her head throbbing, her feet sore back to her apartment. The air is damp and overcast and she can already feel the raindrops beginning to fall as she climbs the steps of her building. She doesn't expect to find him sitting outside her door, his back to the wall, one leg bent upwards. He gets up when he hears her approach, all long limbed grace, and fluid movements.

"What are you doing here?" She questions, her voice coming out cold, and bitter.

Seeing him again, is like seeing him wrapped up in the arms of the red head, and that hollow, _hollow _feeling that is always present whenever she sees him with a new girlfriend, or one of his numerous flings is back in full force, and she feels so _raw, _all she wants to do is curl up in a ball and let the pain wash over her.

He doesn't answer her, just watches as she unlocks the door, and lets herself in, she knows that he won't go anywhere until he says what he needs to, it is not often that Sasuke seeks her out but when he does its always for a reason.

He follows her in, closes her door behind him, and deposits her keys on the kitchen table.

Her doesn't speak as she strips off her coat and unwinds her red and gold scarf from around her neck, obviously waiting for her prompting, for her, "Sasuke-kun?" but Sakura is tired and she is miserable, and she smells like vomit, so she doesn't offer the usual pleasantries. No, she turns around, faces him, expression bland and waits for him to speak.

Sasuke's eyes narrow at her obvious irritation, surprised by her uncanny hostility, and he can only guess why, but Sasuke is not stupid and he is fairly sure what it has to do with.

"I didn't see you at the funeral." He finally says, his voice breaking ever so _slightly_ at the word funeral.

"I was there."

"Aa." Sasuke doesn't know how to handle a non-talkative Sakura, and it must be obvious on his face, because she takes pity on him and elaborates on her answer.

"I had to get back to the hospital, I saw Itachi though." She adds the last bit like an afterthought.

"My father says he didn't see you either."

The guilt that flashes on her face, is obvious, and she sighs running a hand through semi damp locks, before answering.

"I've been meaning to come by and visit."

He nods, "You should."

She glances up at him, her eyes swimming with an emotion he can't quite place and it unnerves him that he can't read her.

"You should go, Sasuke." She finally says, after the silence between them lasts a beat too long.

He's surprised, she can tell by the widening of his eyes, and the slight furrow of his brow as he tries to understand her mood, she knows what he came here for, for comfort, for her to fuss about him but right now she feels like she is the one in need of comfort and she is breaking slowly piece by piece, his presence unraveling her in the worst way possible, and she doesn't want him to see her shatter.

"Go." She says again, when he doesn't move.

"Sakura." He says, reaching for her, strangely enough the one time she absolutely doesn't want him to touch her.

She steps out of his reach, her arms coming around her middle protectively, her body angled away from him.

"I know what you come for Sasuke." She speaks softly.

"I can't give it to you, not anymore." And she feels absolutely wretched as she completes her sentence, because his just lost his mother.

"I can't be your friend anymore."

"I need you." He says so, _so_ softly, she barely catches it.

But she can't be the person he needs, the person he doesn't love, the one he shares everything with, but himself.

"You have her." She whispers, thinking of the redhead, and his arms around her.

"You have her." She repeats.

Sakura doesn't hear Sasuke leave.

She just stares at the window, and watches as the raindrops run down the glass, and pretends that every tear falling down her face is a raindrop from outside. She pretends for months, until the rain stops, and there are no more raindrops and then finally she stops crying, and begins to pick the shattered pieces of her heart up, only to have them shattered all over again.

_And somehow the raindrops keep falling._

.

.

.

**Note**: So long overdue, but here it is, thanks to Writophrenic for the prompt, I hope you like it, this is only part one, part two will follow, hopefully soon.

You guys can leave prompts, for me, and specify T rated or M rated, AU or Canon verse or don't whatever floats your boat :)

And lastly, do you guys want a happy ending or a sad one? Tell me in a review, I don't know which way to go.


	3. Chapter 2 - Part 2

**Through the looking glass.**

**Chapter 2.**

_**By: RobinSparkelz**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Prompt: Raindrops

**Part 2.**

* * *

For: Writophrenic

* * *

Sakura removes herself from Sasuke's life completely. It is easier than she imagined, and it hurts more than she ever thought possible when she realizes that the reason it is so easy, is because she was always the one seeking him out. Always placing herself in his life. It is so startlingly clear to her, that she feels as if she's being blind all this time, from the moment Sasuke walked into her homeroom class all those years ago, through high school and med school and his numerous girlfriends, she has been blind. She won't be again.

Her call to Suna is impulsive, yes. But it is also one of the best decisions she's ever made. The prospect of apartment hunting, packing and travel arrangements all invigorate her with new purpose, and slowly she begins to pick up the pieces of her heart, and she hums, and sways her hips as she packs up her living room, and she doesn't even notice the raindrops pattering against her windows.

.

.

.

Her friends throw her a going away party a week before she leaves, the details of her departure kept under strict wraps from Sasuke by her instruction, because she doesn't want to see him again and she definitely doesn't want him to watch her get shit-faced drunk.

.

.

.

More than a little hung-over the next morning, Sakura bundles herself up in her emerald green peacoat, and takes a bus to Konoha's residential area. It is a solid half an hour trip to the upper class _of_ upper class of Konoha, and she gets off careful of the cake dome in her hand.

Uchiha manor is another ten minute walk and as she approaches the large gates her apprehension grows, but she is leaving in a week and she can't leave without paying her respects to Fugaku-san and hopefully to Itachi if he is there to. She knows Sasuke is at work, but she still can't help the slither of hope that sparks inside of her as she knocks on the front door.

She can't quite explain if she feels relief or disappointment when Itachi opens the door.

"Sakura." he says, she can hear the surprise in his voice but his eyes are warm, and that makes her smile.

"I come bearing gifts." She says, and jiggles the cake dome enticingly.

He grins at her, as he steps aside.

"Let me guess." He says teasingly, as he closes the door.

"Vanilla?"

"Yup, your dads favorite."

_And Sasuke's, but she doesn't say that out loud._

"Is Fugaku-san here ?" she questions as he leads her into the house.

"On the porch." He replies, just as they approach the floor to ceiling glass sliding doors.

"I'll ring for tea, we can have it with the cake."

"That would be lovely." She murmurs. Just as a maid seemingly appears from nowhere and takes the cake dome from her.

When she gets outside, she notices Fugaku-san is sitting on the wooden hand crafted swing, staring at his lush back garden, a garden she knows Mikoto loved very much and she feels a pang of pain go through her for his loss.

"Father." Itachi intones deeply. "We have a guest."

Fugaku-san turns, and immediately lights up when he sees her.

"Sakura child, I was beginning to think you've gone missing." He chides her gently, as she makes her way to him, bending down to hug him.

"Nope, just been busy." She half lies.

He pats the space next to him on the bench and she sits down next to him, just as the maid appears with a tray of tea and her cake cut into thick slices.

"Aah, I see you've brought my favorite."

"Especially for you father." Itachi says jokingly.

"Shall we sit at the table?" he gestures to the oval shaped table situated on the large porch, where the tea has been set up.

"Yes." She and Fugaku both say at the same time, and she laughs lightly as he offers her his arm, and leads her to the table.

And she doesn't regret coming

.

.

.

"What in the world…" she begins, her voice trailing off as another crash sounds from inside the house, she turns to Fugaku and Itachi but both seem impassive.

She realizes why they don't act like there's an attack going on in the house, when a second later Sasuke stumbles through the glass door thoroughly trashed, the pretty, _**pretty**_ red head hanging onto his arm.

"Sasuke." Fugaku says, and there is only sadness in the way he says his sons name, but Sasuke is not looking at his father, he is staring at her.

"Sak-ra.' He slurs, his body heavily leaning on the doorframe.

Her voice seems to have disappeared and she can't help but stare at the face of the man she loves, even drunk and un-groomed Sasuke is thee most beautiful person she has ever seen. His hair is mussed, and tumbles messily over his forehead, his v-neck t-shirt clings to his lean torso, and her mouth goes dry at the smattering of stubble darkening his strong jaw.

He stumbles onto the porch, and despite the fact that he is standing by the opposite side of the table, she can smell the alcohol wafting off him.

"I should go Fugaku-san, Itachi." She says, getting up she shoots them both an apologetic smile as she hefts her canvas shopper onto her shoulder.

But before they can speak, Sasuke slurs out.

"Noo, Sak-ra, I just got here."

She flushes slightly at the needy tone of his voice, but averts her gaze from him, she is not strong enough, not yet, to see him with the redhead draped over his arm.

Just as she is about ask Itachi to walk her to the door, the redhead speaks.

"Come on Sasuke, let's get you to bed."

Her stomach drops at the sound of her voice, it is the first time she has heard her speak, and her voice is soft but firm and sounds a little bit like wind chimes.

"Hn." Sasuke huffs stonily, and she thinks his expression and tone would have been amusing if it didn't hurt so much. He stumbles back into the house, leaning on her

She turns, bending down to kiss Fugaku on the cheek, and raises her eyes at the exact wrong moment, Sasuke has enveloped the girl in his arms and he is angled just _so_ that she can them perfectly through the sliding doors.

She has experienced many occasions where Sasuke's actions have left her feeling hollow, so hollow that it would take weeks for her to actually be able to look him in the eye. But when she looks up and sees his lips descending on _**hers**_, his arms locking around her waist like a vice and their bodies pressing together, she feels like her whole world has just crumbled beneath her and she realizes that she can be leagues away from Sasuke, but that she will never stop loving him and that the picture of his lips on _**hers **_will forever be seared into her mind.

.

.

.

The knocking on her door is incessant and she drags herself off her mattress which looks like a nest made of ratty old sheets and coffee stained pillowcases, and wonders who the hell is at her door at two in the morning.

She yanks open the door, and barks out a cranky, "What?"

"Sakura?" the voice questions hesitantly. The voice is soft and sounds like wind chimes, and Sakura blinks her tired eyes to make sure she is really seen the pretty _**pretty**_ red head.

"Uh…" Sakura is beyond speechless at seeing her on her doorstep and she can think of nothing to say.

"I'm sorry for coming here so late." She says, the anxiety palpable in her voice.

"It's just, I needed to talk to you."

She hops from one foot to the other, and fidgets with her hands uncomfortably. Averting her gaze.

Sakura has no idea what she is going to say, but her curiosity trumps any reservations she has, and so she steps back and opens the door in a wordless gesture of come in.

Karin stands in the middle of her empty sitting room, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, it takes Sakura only a second to realize that the powder blue dress shirt is Sasuke's, and only another second to realize that letting her in was a very bad idea.

"What can I do for you?" she questions, hoping to end this impromptu visit as soon as possible, because seeing her in his shirt is killing her.

"I came to talk to you, about Sasuke."

"What about him?" her voice is clipped.

"I…I don't know much about your relationship with him." She starts haltingly.

"But, from what I gather…you and he..." she stops, seeming to have lost words and Sakura waits a for a full minute before she speaks again.

"Sasuke has been drunk a lot lately."

"So?" she asked, trying not to imagine Sasuke drowning his pain in whiskey.

"He's not much of a talker, but I'm sure you already know that." She huffs out.

Sakura does not want to talk about what they mutually know about Sasuke, and Karin is taking too long to get to her point so she speaks.

"Naruto tells me you and Sasuke are childhood friends, and I understand that you here for him, but he and I aren't very close, so I don't understand why you are here, knocking on my door at 2 am."

She meets Karin's startled gaze head on, unflinchingly.

She expects Karin to apologize and leave, but instead she lets out the most humorless laugh she has ever heard and says, "You say you guys aren't close but _**you **_are the only thing Sasuke thinks about, the only name he says when his drunk or when he's sleeping ."

Her voice steadily rises as she continues. "He even says your name when his buried inside of me."

At her last sentence Sakura blanches, her heart rate speeding up and then, what Karin has just said settles in completely and her entire flushes crimson.

"And.." she croaks out.

"And you let him?"

"I have always been there for Sasuke, and I will always be there for him. Even if it means being your substitute." Karin said resolutely.

"Doesn't it hurt?" she murmured.

"Its agony." She whispered.

"Why are you here then?"

"Because seeing him in so much pain, pain I can't cure. Kills me."

"And you think I can?"

"I know you can.' She says.

.

.

.

Sakura doesn't sleep that night, she is leaving for Suna that weekend and her conversation with Karin has only worsened her already present doubts about leaving. But when Saturday morning rolls around, she wheels her suitcases out of her apartment, places her keys on the kitchen counter and closes the door to her now empty apartment.

She doesn't think about everything she is leaving behind, she doesn't think about Sasuke, she just doesn't think.

She goes through check in mindlessly, the noise of the airport lulling her senses. When it comes time to board, she hefts her canvas bag onto her shoulder, clutches her ticket in her hand, and stands in the boarding line completely calm.

It is only when she finally steps onto the smooth black of the tarmac that the anxiety she has been pushing down all day finally surfaces and her steps falter, until she comes to a complete standstill.

She doesn't move, instead she lets the wind whip her hair across her face, lets her bag fall from her limp fingers onto the tarmac, and lets all the pain she's been holding onto wash over her, and then she hears it, it is soft at first and then it gets louder and louder until the unmistakable sound of shoes running towards her becomes one hundred percent discernible.

Heart thundering against her ribcage, she whirls around. And there he is. Running towards her.

He looks windswept, his hair tousled in the sexiest way. His eyes intent on her. His expression so heartbroken as he nears, and so full of hope, that she breaks inside.

"Sasuke.' She breaths when he finally stops in front of her.

"Sakura." he rasps.

"Oh, god Sakura."

And then he isn't talking, because he's gathering her into his arms and his lips are covering hers in the way she always imagined, only it is one hundred thousand times better in real life.

She takes in all the sensations. His body pressed flush against hers, his hands tangling into her hair, his mouth warm and wet against hers, his tongue swiping at the seam of her lips coaxing her to open up for him. The kiss is hard and dominant, soft and passionate and just so absolutely perfect tears sting at her eyes.

"I love you, Sakura." He murmurs against her lips, pulling away so he can stare into her eyes.

He presss his forehead against hers, gently swiping his thumbs over her face.

"I love you more than life and I can't lose you, not again."

"Oh Sasuke." She whispered.

"You don't ever have to lose me again."

He smiles at her admission, a crooked smile, his eyes lighting up boyishly in happiness. Slowly he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ticket that look suspiciously similar to hers.

"I got a one way flight to Suna and it seems, like you have one to." He says

She grins at him, her pulse rocketing in excitement at the prospect of a future together, and she pulls him down for another kiss.

They stand there, in the middle of the tarmac wrapped in each other's arms and they never notice the raindrops that began to fall from the sky as they kiss.

.

.

.

**Note:** Here is part two. I think it came out well. And by popular demand a happy ending for you all. Please leave me a one word prompt if you want in a review and have a one-shot dedicated to you.

Wow, that sounded like a T.V commercial.

A thank you to Meemy-chan who left a lovely review and PM, please leave me a prompt, I'd love to dedicate something to you.

And thanks to all my reviewers and followers.


	4. Chapter 3

**Through the looking glass.**

**Chapter 3.**

_**By: RobinSparkelz**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Prompt: Mine

* * *

For: in. every. desire.

* * *

.

.

.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, they weren't supposed to die, she wasn't supposed to be here.

But she was.

She was the wrong person for this job, the wrong person sitting in this chair, the wrong person occupying this office, the wrong person's who's face was being carved into the golden stone of the mountain.

.

.

.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock!

Knock! !

Knock! ! !

_**"Sakura!"**_

_**"Open the door."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Sakura, open the goddamn door."**_

_**"Sakura..?"**_

_**(Sigh)**_

_**"You going to miss the service."**_

_**"If you don't go, you'll regret it later Sakura."**_

_**"Sakura?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Footsteps walking away.)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Chidori."

"Rasengan."

Everything was blue at first, a swirling pallete of electric blue and cerulean.

The air screeched, the atmosphere hummed, the ground shook and then, there was nothing.

...

...

...

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke?"

_**Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.**_

Blood so much blood, soaked into the ground, all over her hands, staining her clothes.

"It'll be okay."

"Don't worry."

"I'll save you both."

Her throat constricted, tears streamed down her face, her breaths came out choked.

(Breath)

(Breath)

(Breath)

Stop the bleeding, stop the bleeding.

The chest cavity is completely open, his rib. _**"Oh lord" **_his rib has completely punctured his lung. His arm is gone.

His intestines are spilling out.

His appendix is ruptured.

His ribs are crushed.

.

"Sa...kura-chan."

"Its too late."

"Save Sasuke."

.

I failed you.

Naruto.

.

.

.

"We need help."

"What happened?"

"We found her passed out in her apartment, we think she overdosed."

"And the blood?"

"She slit her wrists."

"Her pulse is weak, but still there. Let's prep an OR for a gastric suction."

"Her name, Ms Yamanaka?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"..."

"Someone page Tsunade-sama."

.

.

.

"Sasuke, Sasuke stay with me!"

**Thump.**

"_Sa_"

**Thump.**

"_Ku_"

**Thump.**

"_Ra_"

**Thump.**

"Please Sasuke, fight. Please."

"You all I have left."

.

_"Sa-_

_Ku-_

_Ra."_

Th-**ump.**

"Thank."

"You."

"..."

.

"No, please. No."

**No. No. No. No. No. No.**

.

.

.

"Why did you save me Ino?"

"Because I need you Sakura."

"I couldn't save them."

"No, you couldn't."

"I don't deserve to live either."

"No, you _**need **_to live, three times over."

"For you."

"For _**them.**_"

.

.

.

"They say she's back."

"Apparently she's working at the hospital again."

"I don't think I'd want her to treat me."

"They say she was as wild as a rabid dog when they brought her back, they had to sedate her, she wouldn't stop screaming."

.

.

.

"Kakashi, did you hear. Sakura is back at the hospital."

"I did."

"You should talk to her. She froze in surgery today"

"What makes you think I haven't?"

"She needs you Kakashi. Don't let her down."

.

.

.

**One year later**.

"My placement as Hokage was temporary. I never intended to stay on for a long time."

"Kami-sama, Kakashi. You can't just choose a predecessor and go back to sticking your nose into those books of yours."

"I don't plan on just picking one, I will obviously mentor her until she is ready."

"_Her_, Kakashi. A _her._"

"Yes, Sakura Haruno in fact."

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes."

"I won't deny she is a talented shinobi or that she is a war hero, but the state of her emotional stability ever since then... No Kakashi, I cannot even consider it."

"She has been working as my assistant for the past year. She shows a great aptitude for politics."

"I never questioned her abilities Kakashi. I questioned her emotional state. Will she be able to pass judgments, make hard decisions, sacrifice for the greater good of the fire country?"

"I believe she will be."

"And when she does, will she be able to cope with the repercussions of her actions or will she break apart like she did before?"

"..."

"When you have an answer for me Kakashi, a _**true**_ answer. I promise I will consider her as the next Kage."

"So what now. I fire her as my assistant, find someone new to mentor?"

"No, she is a gifted medic. Send her back to the hospital."

"She refuses to practice medicine anymore."

"Refuses or can't?"

"Both."

"Hmm...mentor her then, show her the dirtiest part of what it means to be Kage, let's test her a bit. Prove me wrong."

.

.

.

**3 years later.**

I Sakura Haruno. Hereby accept the honor bestowed upon me by the people of this village, to be Konohagakure no Sato's, Nanadaime Hokage.

I promise to protect and honor this village till my dying breath and to always keep the Will of Fire burning, **bright.**

.

.

.

Sakura could see the entire village from the rooftop of Hokage tower. _Her_ entire village. She surveyed the golden mountain where her face now rested, the bustling streets filled with civilians and shinobi alike. She heard the high pitched peal of laughter and smelt the wafting aroma of ramen. This village was hers now, to cherish, to love, to protect.

And as she stood above it, her kage robes billowing around her, she finally felt a sense of peace. Mine. She thought. _**All mine**_.

.

.

.

**Note: **The prompt was mine and I think the traditional way to tell that prompt was Sasuke being possessive of Sakura and claiming her. I wanted to do something different, I quite like how it came out and I played around with the format. I hope it wasn't too confusing, and I hoped you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think.

I have two more prompts left, so come on guys leave me something, and you can specify the rating and genre to, if you want. :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Through the looking glass.**

**Chapter 4**

_**By: RobinSparkelz**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Prompt: My world/Tadaima

* * *

For: Kiyomi Inuzuka

* * *

_She didn't know when it became their home, not hers but _**_ours._**

She had found it on the outskirts of the village, tucked away in the embrace of tall willow trees and hidden from prying eyes. It had taken five years to rebuild Konoha after the war, two years for Sasuke to return and another year for Team seven to reform, to heal, it was a slow process. One's heart never heals quite as fast as a broken limb – it runs to deep, pains too much and never truly fades.

_**But we carry on broken, heartbroken we carry on…**_

Maybe that's why she chose it, hidden away, solid, something untainted by war, by blood, it was a sanctuary. "Why Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined as he dropped the garden shears and flopped down on the ground.

"Do we have to do this genin work!" he pouted childishly and rolled on his side so he could see her.

" Because Naruto" I said as I paused from digging up roots.

"It gives us a chance to spend time together"

Naruto grinned, "As long we get to have ramen after this"

I rolled my eyes at his antics and glanced over at Sasuke, she thought he wouldn't come, but here he was, ridding her new garden of weeds and making much better progress than Naruto who kept complaining and Kakashi whose face was buried in his book.

_**She felt warm and cold just looking at him**_

She thought her new home was beautiful. The shadows of the trees created blocks of light across the roof. The sound of water from the pond in the back garden created the perfect music. Ivy snaked its way up one side of the cottage, rose bushes adorned the sides of the pathway, filling the night with an intoxicating aroma. It looked perfect, absolutely exquisite as if it had been borne from the ground itself, but it was all alone, all alone just like her…

_**If she wasn't really alone, why did she feel like this?**_

Team seven had decided that weekly dinners were too hard to arrange. Everyone being occupied considering they were all ninja. So it became "_Have dinner at Sakura-chan's whenever you can and if we all land up there even better._" It was one of the rare days when everyone was home and had come to Sakura's cottage for dinner (free food – the bunch of freeloaders). They were gathered around her kitchen Naruto talking loudly, Sasuke meticulously cutting a tomato and Kakashi stirring a pot, hos head buried in his book. As she was setting the table a feeling of warmth spread over her– all of them, _**her boys**_, even him, even Sasuke.

_**He makes me feel guilty, because I don't love him anymore, or don't I ?**_

At twelve 'o clock no one was making any move to leave, and she selfish as she was didn't ask them to, because she'd rather not sleep and relive the memories of her past, present, future, she didn't want to feel the kunai pressed to her neck, the sound of shuriken tearing through flesh, the screams, and the blood, so much blood….

_**She couldn't save them, their faces haunt her**_

She woke up with a stiff neck and a sore back; she had fallen asleep on the couch. She was more than surprised to find a sleeping Kakashi on her couch, an Icha Icha Paradise book lying open on his stomach. Upon further investigation she found a passed out Naruto sprawled in her guest bedroom, snoring. Sasuke hadn't stayed, it didn't surprise her, she smiled slightly as she made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for three.

_**She didn't know he stayed all night to watch over her, she didn't know he did it every night**_

It became a tradition, to visit her. On a holiday, If you wanted food (Naruto), after a mission usually collapsing from injuries – to get healed because_**, "Why go to the hospital when we can just come to Sakura-chan right?"**_ She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy their frequent visits. An Icha Icha Paradise book could now be found on her book shelf and a bright orange blanket draped over the bed in the guest bedroom coupled with a pair of boxer's printed with ramen cups on it, in the chest of drawers.

_**They filled the void, but she was still empty**_

The first time Sasuke tumbled through her window dripping blood over her wooden floors, she had been awake studying a medical scroll. He had collapsed into her arms. Soaking her pajamas in blood, she had half carried half dragged him into her bathroom and then into the bathtub, unable to assess his wounds with all his gear on, she stripped him and hosed him down with cold water, he stirred but just barely. Taking a deep breath Sakura began to heal, two broken ribs, punctured lung, fractured arm, and a ruptured spleen, not too bad, not to bad….

_**Later Sasuke would remember lying in a bathtub a gentle humming in the background and fingers running through his hair.**_

Sakura lay Sasuke down on her bed after washing the blood out of his hair, he's pulse was weak, but he's breathing steady. Sitting on her window seat, she dozed off to the sound of his breathing and the smell of blood.

_**When she woke up he was gone**_

After healing him for the fifth time, she woke up once again alone with no evidence that he'd been there except in her memory and his smell that lingered on her sheets…

_**She realized he never stayed**_

One night he came through her window barely alive, her heart seemed to have stopped beating in that minute and the fear that she would lose him overwhelmed her, it felt as if her soul was being torn to shreds…

_**Because shecaredshecaredshecared**_

Pushing her feelings aside she worked through the night to heal him, it was only once she had him stitched up (barely) that she allowed herself to feel and let go, and she did. Tears ran, in rivulets down her face and blurred her vision. Chakra depleted and borderline hysterical she fell asleep sobbing next to the unconscious Uchiha.

She woke up curled against he's side, an irrational amount of joy seem to fill her, finding him still there…

_**Until she realised he hadn't really stayed…**_

Sasuke was put on probation after six months, and Sakura appointed as his medical practitioner, Surprisingly though with nothing to do (strictly no training lest his wounds re-open) he spent most of his time with her. He ate with her most days and walked her home from the hospital most evenings… Talks become intenser, eyes lingered longer, touches were not so innocent and she caught he's gaze drifting to her lips more than once…

_**She dared hope**_

On his second last check-up (which she usually did right at her home) she motioned Sasuke – who was sprawled across her bed something he seemed quite fond of doing - to take of his shirt so she could check his incision.

" It seems to be healing well" she said.

Acutely aware of their close proximity, her hands lingering on his bare torso for longer than necessary, just as she was pulling away she felt a warm pressure envelope her hand. Sasuke had caught her hand in his and was pressing it to his chest. He looked up at her through his bangs, smoldering onyx meeting emerald green, and she found herself leaning closer.

"What is this? She whispered

His response was low, velvety. She could feel his hot breath fan her face.

"We're just us" he murmured.

"What if?" her throat suddenly felt incredibly dry.

"What if I want more?" and it was she who closed the gap between them…

_**He set her on fire**_

His kisses were scorching, his fingers left a burning trail down her back. He consumed her and made her feel alive, so alive... Her hands fisted in his hair, he's lips moved against hers feverishly. He pressed his hips into her, gasping at the sensation. He dragged his tongue along her neck, a muffled moan escaping her lips. His hands made their way to her hips gripping her, in one swift move he pinned her beneath him, and looking into his eyes she could see the desire, fear and love?

_**Maybe, maybe love**_

Her nails dug into his back as he moved within her, his lips left marks across her chest, neck, collarbone. His pace became harder, faster and in the last moments just before they came he kissed her a bruising, violent, passionate kiss and in that moment everything was perfect from his bruising grip on her hips, to the way he felt inside her, and especially to the way he called her name over and over and over…

_**He is... She doesn't know, but she likes him... More than she should**_

Things seem to appear in her life afterwards, his toothbrush next to hers, his shampoo in the shower, a pair of boxers and t-shirt in her drawer. She remembers a particularly funny incident of finding her cotton sheets replaced by silk ones, and an extremely embarrassed and defensive Sasuke, who decided to reclaim his dignity after her numerous jabs of how silk sheets are feminine, by pinning her down on those very sheets and having his way with her.

_**She decided she liked silk sheets very much…**_

She supposed she should have felt surprised at finding the intricately carved wooden box with a white gold engagement ring and gorgeous arrangement of emeralds, cushioned in red velvet, but happiness overruled any form of shock. Sprinting out the cottage still clad in pajamas, she found him at the training grounds and she didn't think twice about catapulting into his arms and saying, **"Yes, yes, yes!"** And the smile he gave her lopsided and crooked lit up his handsome face and just seeing that smile was worth it, worth everything…

_**But most of all he was worth it, she supposed he always would be.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Note:** This was a one shot I wrote called the cottage, but I thought it fitted the prompt really well. So here it is.

Some idiots decided to flame me and initially I wasn't going to respond but they spammed my review box so my response is below:

**Flame 1****: Below the review I was left**

This is unbelievable and not in a good way. Karin is far more mature than Sakura and your portrayal of her was biased. Please do not fuck with Sasuke's character and personality for the sake of sailing this ship. There are other ways of making sasusaku believable. This wasn't it. This was unrealistic and frankly the whole idea was immature. Go back to the drawing board. You don't have to ruin a person's character for the sake of writing romance. There are ways around it. Be more imaginative. Sasusaku happened yes, but I at least expected that fanfic authors would've been able to sell it better than kishimoto and so far you guys are letting me down as well.

This is unrealistic.

~ Critic With A Purpose (CWAP)

**My response.**

Hi, Critic with a purpose.

Firstly, your review was undeniably rude and while I understand that everyone has their own opinion, it doesn't give you the write to insult me and my writing.

Secondly, Karin is not more mature than Sakura. If that is your personal opinion, then you have clearly misunderstood her character completely, she is vain, loud and obsessed with Sasuke to the point of where she would lick him.

I don't believe you like Sakura's character very much either thus your defense of Karin, and I can be biased towards a character if I want to, it's my story, but just to clarify I don't dislike Karin's character, and I portrayed her as someone who Sasuke would go to when in need of comfort, you don't go to someone you don't care for or respect when you seek comfort.

Thirdly, this is FAN FUCKING FICTION. Which gives me all the right in the world to interpret the characters the way I want to. Yes, mostly everyone prefers for the characters to be in character but I can tweak their personality if I wish to.

You also said I ruined their characters and I was unrealistic and immature. The fact that you took a fanfiction so seriously and had such an irrational and hateful response tells me that you are a troll who goes around flaming other peoples fanfiction because you have nothing better to do.

Kishimoto sold SasuSaku how he wanted to and I will sell them like how I want to.

You are not a critic with a purpose. You annoying as FUCK with a purpose. Please don't ever review any of my stories, ever again.

And a bit of advice for the future. Don't say anything if you have nothing nice to say.

**Flame 2****: The review I was left.**

Serious Reviewer

Wow, the angst is strong in this one. Good story but the fact that Sasuke was with Karin of all people, you could have picked Ino. Ino is a much much better character than Karin. But in manga/canon, Sasuke was never interested in other women besides Sakura obviously. In the future, try to get Sasuke's character right by not making him a fuckboy/manwhore especially not by making him go after a fodder like Karin.

Other than that 5/10 would read again.

**My response.**

Hi, Serious Reviewer.

I don't know why everyone seems to have a problem with me pairing Sasuke with Karin.

Yes in the manga/canon Sasuke has only eyes for Sakura. This is an AU oneshot and a fanfiction so this allows me to play around.

I truly believe that if Sasuke was in the normal world where there is no Orochimaru to run off and train with or people to kill, Sasuke would deal with his grief badly: by drinking, having meaningless sex ect. That is my opinion it doesn't mean he is a "fuckboy/manwhore" like how you put it. I don't dislike Karin's character and I'd like to think she has more depth than what we see in the manga, so I portrayed as someone Sasuke could be friends with.

I don't mind you sharing your opinion, but please don't do it quite so rudely in the future.

**To the person who responded to CWAP. **

I think you made some very valid points. Thank you.

Lastly.

I don't mind you sharing your opinions, I don't mind critiques, but if you don't like the way I've done something, don't flame me, don't review and don't read.

CWAP, you clearly hate Sakura and like Karin.

I love Sakura and I don't mind Karin at all. I think your review was disgusting and uncalled for. Kishimoto portrays all his female characters poorly. I as a women find that insulting. We can get into a debate for days about it, but I don't have time for this bullshit. I didn't even want to respond to these flames but I don't appreciate you using my review box to preach your bullshit.

To all my other lovely reviewers, thank you for reading. Leave me a prompt :)


End file.
